Thunder Tag Team Championship
The Thunder Tag Team Championship 'was originally created upon PCWL's creation on August 1, 2008, and thus it was originally named the PCWL Tag Team Championship. The first PCWL Tag Team Champions were Mario and Luigi, as they held the titles for nearly a full year before eventually losing the titles to Mankind and the Rock (Rock N' Sock) on March 18, 2009. After Big Birthday Bash 2 on April 21, 2010, the Tag Team Championship was officially deactivated for almost three full years until it was reinstated at Big Birthday Bash V on April 17, 2013. Starting on November 4, 2016, the PCWL Tag Team Championship was renamed the Thunder Tag Team Championship because of its exclusivity to Thunder as a part of its recent Brand Extension, and as a result of a brand new tag team championship for Heat being established the week after. 'List of champions * Mario and Luigi - August 1, 2008 * Rock N' Sock - March 18, 2009 * Mario and Luigi (2) - April 22, 2009 * Bam Margera and Steve-O - June 2009 * The Hulk and Shrek - October 28, 2009 * Bam Margera and Steve-O (2) - November 25, 2009 Tag Team titles retired after Big Birthday Bash 2 on April 21, 2010. Tag Team titles reinstated at Big Birthday Bash V on April 17, 2013. * Superman and Green Lantern - April 17, 2013 * Star Trek (Kirk and Spock) - May 22, 2013 * Hiccup and Jack Frost - June 12, 2013 * El Macho and Antonio - October 30, 2013 * Hiccup and Guy - December 21, 2013 * Kirk and Picard - March 15, 2014 * Ben 10 and Freakazoid - April 16, 2014 * Spider-Man and Homer Simpson - August 6, 2014 * Ichigo Kurosaki and Ghost Rider - September 3, 2014 * Anakin and Hellboy - October 25, 2014 * Hiccup and Hogarth - August 5, 2015 * Mowgli and Tarzan - November 11, 2015 * Hiccup and Hogarth (2) - November 18, 2015 * Kirk and Picard (2) - December 23, 2015 * Hiccup and Hogarth (3) - February 6, 2016 * Danny Phantom and Jake Long - April 20, 2016 * Hiccup and Hogarth (4) - July 23, 2016 * El Macho and Antonio (2) - September 3, 2016 * Hiccup and Hogarth (5) - September 24, 2016 * Danny Phantom and Jake Long (2) - October 26, 2016 * DX (Gohan and Naruto) - January 21, 2017 * Danny Phantom and Jake Long (3) - February 3, 2017 * Star-Lord and Drax - April 22, 2017 * Hiccup and Hogarth (6) - May 5, 2017 * Goku and Vegeta - August 16, 2017 * Triple X (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) - December 2, 2017 * King & Kinnikuman - January 3, 2018 Titles vacated on February 9, 2018 due to King's injury. * Trunks and Vegeta - February 14, 2018 * Danny Phantom and Hogarth Hughes - April 21, 2018 * Trunks and Vegeta (2) - May 5, 2018 * DX (Gohan and Goku) - June 6, 2018 * Triple X (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) (2) - July 4, 2018 * The Hulk and Thor - October 31, 2018 * Triple X (Vin Diesel & Ice Cube) (3) - November 21, 2018 * The Hulk and The Thing - December 5, 2018 * Chris and Max Danger - December 12, 2018 * The Hulk and The Thing (2) - February 5, 2019 * Static Shock and Jushin "Thunder" Liger - March 20, 2019 * The Armored Avengers (Iron Man and War Machine) - April 27, 2019 * Style and Profile (King JJ and Edward Elric) - June 5, 2019 * Black Panther and The Masked Saint - October 2, 2019 * Falcon and Winter Soldier - October 30, 2019 * Trunks and Vegeta (3) - November 20, 2019 * Mario and Luigi (3) - January 1, 2020* *=current reign PCWLTagTeamChampionship.jpg|Former PCWL Tag Team Championship (2008-2010, 2013) PCWL Tag Team Championship belt.png|Former PCWL Tag Team Championship (2013-2016) File:PCWL_Tag_Team_Championship_Belt_(2016).png|Former Thunder Tag Team Championship (2016-2018) Thunder tag team championship (2k19).png|Former Thunder Tag Team Championship (2019) Category:Championships Category:Active Championships Category:Thunder Titles